


Dancing

by Sera_Clay



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_Clay/pseuds/Sera_Clay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, romance, stand-alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

It's been six months now, and Liz is still walking around amazed at the details of her new life.

Red makes it to bed with her every night without fail - sometimes they're on a plane, sometimes it's four in the morning, but she always wakes up to the solid, comforting bulk of him in her bed.

One night in rural Mexico he arrives via the iron balcony of their small hotel room rather than the door.

He smells of tequila and cigarette smoke and rose perfume and sweat.

Liz rolls over sleepily to find Red sitting on the side of the bed, one dress sock in his hand. The other still on his foot.

"I'm getting too old for this" he murmurs.

"Look who went to bed three hours ago," responds Liz. 

Red loves to dance. He's a beautiful dancer, in so many styles, and he always makes his partner look and feel skilled and graceful on the dance floor. 

Liz doesn't care how many gorgeous women Red dances with, he always comes home to her. 

She's not in his league, but she'll dance the slow dances with him all night anywhere, put on music in their bedroom in the evening just see his breath catch before he unbuttons his cuffs and sweeps her into his arms.

Sometimes she arrives separately at a club, orders champagne, and sits watching him for a few dances, glorying inwardly that he belongs to her, as she belongs to him. On such evenings Red gives her his most charming smiles in passing as he parades his dance partners past her chair.

Liz keeps waiting to feel jealous, but Red's desires feel like her own.

"Twins," says Red, with a tired shake of his head. "Who just love quebradita." He strips off his shirt and tosses it to the floor. "There must be easier ways to secure a private airfield. There's nothing out here but fields."

Liz skipped the party at the hacienda in favor of a quiet night with a book and long phone call to an old girlfriend in Puerto Vallarta. They'll be visiting her in a few days; Red's chartered a sailboat.

"You've still got it" says Liz in a tone of false encouragement, sitting up on her knees and beginning to rub Red's shoulders. 

"We both know who's going to get it if you keep that up," Red responds, letting out a soft groan as her fingers work deep into particularly tight knot.

"Ooh, big bad man" Liz coos softly into his ear, deliberately blowing hard enough to tickle.

Moving so fast she doesn't quite see how it happens, Red whirls, tosses her on her back in the pillows, settles his full weight on top of her. Liz parts her legs, squirms at the feel of his wool dress pants against her sensitive skin. 

"You were saying, Mrs. Reddington?" he asks her, their faces very close.

"You're going to have a wonderful airfield," she whispers up at him. "Safe, private, secure. I have every confidence in you."

Red bends his head and kisses her again and again, his mouth teasing hers as she strains upwards.

"Always, Lizzie. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert - if you've already read "Smashed, not Broken" then you understand where this might fit.


End file.
